1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging case for automotive wiper blades, and more particularly, to a packaging case for automotive wiper blades that prevents deformation of wiper blades during storage, while reducing packaging volume and space required for transport and display, and is, at the same time, inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive wiper blades are instruments for clearing droplets of rain, dust, or other foreign objects from the front (and rear) windshield of a vehicle. As parts that require replacement due to wear after a certain duration of use, wiper blades are packaged in cases to transport, display, and vend them.
Because vehicular windshields have curved surfaces, automotive wiper blades are curved as well. Thus, wiper blade packaging cases of the prior art are formed in curved or straight designs according to the curvatures of the blades they are to hold. Because the widths of such cases are inappropriately broad in comparison to the lengths, the case takes up too much space when loaded for transport or arranged for display. Accordingly, the quantity of wiper blades that can be transported in a given container is reduced so that the cost of shipping increases, and a wider display area is required.
To overcome this problem, a two-part packaging case has been proposed in the related art. This case consists of a case that straightens a wiper blade and a case that packages the straightening case.
Because the two cases must be manufactured separately, which requires additional manufacturing processes and materials, the manufacturing cost increases.